Promise
by Llil
Summary: Sebastian makes a promise with his mother. "If you fall in love with his son, you have to accept Vincent as your father. If you don't... I won't marry him. Deal?" "Deal." - Yaoi in later chapters!-
1. Chapter 1

A sudden burst of light woke Sebastian up. He hated being woken by the sun. The sun really does nothing good but keep people warm. It can blind you, it can burn you, and it's nothing but a big ball of fire. "Urgh…", trying to close the window curtains, he failed miserably and ended up falling on the ground with a soft 'thump'.

"UGGGHHH!" The day wasn't starting how Sebastian wanted it. 'Stupid sun needs to get a life, gosh.' Instead of getting back into bed, he knew today was a big day. Today, he needed to be as bright and happy as the annoying sun, according to his mother. "You need to be up early. If you aren't I will hurt you." He repeated his mother's words, imitating his mother's voice.

"SEBASTIAN! ARE YOU UP?"

"YEAH MOM! …ARE YOU?"

"VERY FUNNY. HURRY IT UP!"

His mother had always been the kind to take hit 'n runs. She would marry one man then realize she didn't love him, then go to another and do the same. He honestly didn't know why he didn't stay with his ex-ex-ex- dad. He was the best. So far, he had the men in rankings, Charlie being 1, Patrick being 2, Andrew being 3, Matthew being 4, Robbie being 5, and Neo being 5. Of course, that wasn't even half.

His mother though, was striking. She had a reason to go from man to man. Apparently it was something about 'being too good for one'. She had long black curly hair that flowed just right. She had naturally long eyelashes and a stunning smile that could put anyone in a trance. She practically had her coworkers drooling on her. She was a wealthy beauty salonist. She owned her own building, the Love Me building. She made $12k every three months… they were living a pretty good life.

Sebastian took his time taking a shower, wetting, shampooing, rinsing, conditioning, rinsing, and cleaning. He knew today was special so after he finished dressing he lightly sprayed cinnamon cologne on. Not too much, not too little, just right. Today was a big day so he wore black jeans with a fitted black v-neck.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

'O' was the only shape his mouth could make. He looked at himself in the mirror and though 'damn boy, sexy as hell!'.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven….., fourteen, fifteen…, twenty. Taking his twentieth step, he quickly dashed to the large kitchen and gobbled down breakfast. His mother was looking as beautiful as ever, not a single wrinkle. She was 38. "Finally, you're so slow on special days like this", she went on and on and on about his tardiness. Solemnly nodding, he chewed down his last bites and ran to tie on his black converses and throw on a black hoodie.

"Gloomy-looking as usual son. Learn to smile after all, you have your father's smile."

Flashing her a quick smile he grabbed his car keys and ran outside, his mom right behind him. Running to the passenger side, he tossed his mother the car keys and hopped into the car. He quickly belted himself thinking, 'Seatbelt for safety'. His mother already had the keys in the ignition and had already twisted it until it reached '3' and drove out of the driveway.

Unclipping his seatbelt he stared at the house before him. It was equally large in size, on the outside, to his house. "So… whose house are we at?" Sebastian knew just exactly who the house belonged to, he just wanted to remember the owner's name before embarrassing his mother.

"Vincent. Vincent Phantomhive. Isn't it just lovely, Sebastian Phantomhive?" She began laughing a delicate laugh that fit her personality and appearance.

"Oh my god, please", he began pleading and rolling his eyes. "You said he had a young son? Two years younger than me?"

"Oh God, YES! His son is adorable! His hair just matches him perfectly and his eyes-OH MY GOD- his eyes are just beautiful. I would love to have him as a customer at my place. He's so adorable and small. He looks like he would break if you handle him in the wrong way." As Sebastian's mother continued her gushing, he slowly nodded acting like he was listening. He remembered it all, she came prancing home one day after meeting up with this "Vincent" and started oogling the younger boy. He was too caught up in his thinking and nodding to realize she had asked him private questions about the boy.

"Ooh, Sebastian, I never knew you swung that way!"

"Shut up. I do not swing 'that' way! I don't even know my sexual orientation", He said trying to cover up my mistakes. They both giggled at the word 'sexual' like immature teenagers.

"Fine, before we enter the house, lets make a deal."

"Name it."

"If you fall in love with Vincent's son, you have to accept Vincent as your father when we marry."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I won't marry Vincent."

"Ooh, sure mom? Won't want you to back out when you realize I won't find anything interesting about the kid now."

"Shut up. I promise I won't", She said raising her right hand in the air.

"I might want that in writing", Sebastian stated, receiving a playful slap on the arm.

"Ok, ok, but later. Let's go in."

"Very well, shall we?"

The 'act charming' button was smacked right when his mother gently smashed the doorbell. 'Dingdong'.

"Hello? Who is it?" A gentle voice was heard through the inches of wood. "Vincent? It's me…Lilly? You wanted to meet my son? He's excited to see you!" That was a lie. Sebastian was certainly NOT interested in meeting some guy that might end up like the others in the trash can.

"Ooh! I'm coming dear."

Strike one. Sebastian did NOT like men calling his mother dear, honey, hun, babe, etc.

The door was pulled open and Sebastian was greeted with calloused hands held out for him to shake. He took the hand and allowed his hand to be softly, gently shaken. The man had dark blue hair. His eyes were an odd color. They were almost blue but had a small tint of gray. His face otherwise was perfectly flawless. His cheekbones were in perfect alignment with his nose and lead up to a smooth temple. His hair framed his face in just the right amount.

"I hear a lot about you from your mother."

"Thank you. I hear much as well."

"Sebastian wanted to meet your son, isn't he 18" Rachel interrupted.

"Ahh, You just missed him, he went out for his walk. He should be back soon though."

"Alrighty then."

"Come on in", Vincent said while holding the door open wider.

"Thank you." The two stepped quickly into the house.

XD Ok so, forgive me if I have any errors and please ignore it. Don't forget to r&r! =3

-Llil


	2. Chapter 2: Ciel Phantomhive

Hehe, here we are ladies and possibly gents. THE SCENE! XD

* * *

Sebastian and his mother were calmly conversing with Vincent when he front door was quickly pulled open and sharply slammed shut. "DAD! I'M BACK!"

The trio in the large living room sat in silence for quick seconds before Vincent was snapped out of embarrassment. "Son, I want you to meet someone quickly. He's been wanting to meet you for quite a while."

Silence rang again this time louder than the first and Sebastian could practically feel large drops of nervous run down his pale face. Small, slow foot step were taken and Sebastian could already tell the boy he was about to meet was going to be petite.

A small quick figure made its way to the loveseat opposite of the three and plopped its weight down onto the seat. "I'm listening dad."

A small nod was given to the now visible boy and the oldest began, "This is Sebastian. He is Lilly's son and I'm positive you've already met with Lilly, am I correct?"

The small boy gave a small, forced smile to the three and replied. "Of course I've met Lilly, I could never forget such an amazing woman like her, nor her bouncy black hair and her delicate smile and her charming vibes. Gosh dad, I might just steal her from you."

The two parents blushed but Lilly blushed harder of the two. "Of course you have…"

Sebastian sat in silence laughing on the inside with a cool, calm smile on the outside. 'This kids got some nerve.'

"Ciel, you see, we adults would like to have some private time and speak together, would you mind letting Sebastian tag along with you? I'm positive he wouldn't like to mingle with us 'olden' people."

The boy still had a smile on his face but his eyes held disgust and hatred. "Of course I wouldn't mind. Just follow me."

The small teen gave an assuring smile before turning on his converse's heels and walking out of the room, Sebastian following close behind.

Sebastian was led to a small, narrow hallway that led to a large flight of stairs. The walls painted a light shade of green were adorned with brown hanging pictures of an unknown artist's work. "Do you know who drew these?" Sebastian pointed at one, he decided was his favorite, and questioned.

"Yeah, I do know who drew that, and you probably know now who drew it since my dad just introduced you to him."

'Ooh. So the brat can draw too huh?' Sebastian began thinking of more names in his mind. 'Creeper, freak, stupid, prick, smug… where are we?'

"Um, where are we going?"

"We're almost to my bedroom. I need to grab something before we head to the B room."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar name and sent a questioning look towards the small male's back. The petite form turned its head slightly to see Sebastian's facial expression and silently snickered, seeing the retarded look on his face.

They entered a large 6 walled room. It had black and dark blue walls and a similar colored bed with black bed posts and a small blue nightstand. The nightstand held five items: A ring, a gun (O.O), an inhaler, a small black pocket knife, and bottle of unknown medication.

His eyebrow rose higher at the display of random items. He took slow steady strides so he was standing right behind the smaller male. "What do you need these for?"

"The ring…. Something I can't tell you. The gun… stuff happen, the inhaler… I have asthma, the knife…. Stuff happen, and the drugs, it's nothing important."

Sebastian's blood began to boil by the smart-assing attitude he was given. 'So know atleast I know he has asthma.'

Sebastian continued guessing what the others were for. 'Maybe he uses the ring to masturbate… it's probably puny anyways. He's most likely just trying to scare me with that gun. Pft, that knife, he probably uses it in case a thread is loose on his pajamas.'

He was suddenly cut off when a sweet-smelling cloth was flung at him. He quickly pulled it off when he heard the boy laugh. He opened his eyes and expected to find the boy being grossed out by his long intake of breath when he smelled the shirt. The teen was shirtless, his abs beginning to actually get close to hard, and his arms, those arms. The skin complexion was perfect.

"Uhm, so instead of staring at my body like some sick pedophile, could you like, TURN AROUND?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Sebastian knew he was blushing, hard. His face felt like it was on fire. Why was this happening to him? He had multiple girlfriends and occasionally boyfriends but he never felt this way about someone before. He probably has never even blushed in front of any of them either. He immedietly knew his assumptions were correct when the shirtless male began smirking. Sebastian quickly turned his body a complete 180 degree turn. Why was his body doing this to him? Did it really not want him to have dignity?

He was hit again not to long after turning and the fabric this time wasn't soft like the black shirt earlier. Jeans. Jeans? What was that for? Why jeans? Why not anything else? Why not a belt or an undershirt? What happened to throwing socks? Was it out of fashion or something? He stood there thinking, unmoving until he felt another piece of clothes hit him on the back of his head. It was super soft like cotton.

Sebastian turned around finally, and looked down on the ground where a small pile of recently thrown clothes lay. He was slightly praising himself for realizing the rough fabric was jeans. He was totally alarmed though. The second piece of clothing, wasn't really meant for a human. It was a small jacket that seemed to have four little holes on the bottom. It was meant for a _dog_. A dog has worn that now filthy piece of fabric. He would say it looked fashionable for a baby if the design was actually meant for a small human, but if it was meant for a dog, and a dog has worn it, burn it.

Lightly he lifted his head and stared at the fully clothed male before him. "…You have a dog? A DOG?"

"Yeah, why? Like dogs?"

Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed together, like _dogs_? LIKE _DOGS_? He fucking hated the animal that should be considered a rodent. Its slobbery little tongue and its wet nose, ugh. Sebastian could throw-up just thinking of the stench that rose off the animal. He would go on a killing spree if he had too just to get rid of the existence of dogs, no, he probably wouldn't but that's just over exaggerating his hate.

He put a sweet smile on his pale face and asked, "Where it is? I didn't see any… dog the whole time I was here. So, where is it?" His face would say he didn't mind dogs and that he probably wouldn't mind living with one but inside, he's pretty much burned everything it's touched.

"Princess! Come here girl! It' me, I'm home. Come here!"

A small dog, not quite a foot but taller than half a foot jumped out from the boy's bed sheets and sang happily. It sauntered over to the younger and stopped when it noticed the taller figure. It slowly turned its head towards the man and when he was in full view it began lightly yapping. Its little pink tongue rolled out slightly and its pearly white canines were visible. Its right front foot was held out like it wanted Sebastian to kiss its hand. Her nails were evenly cut. She had a long, choppy, white hair.

The taller male still had the sweet, sugary smile on his lips… until the pup came trotting over to him and pawed lightly at his jeans. He didn't quite want to kill the boy's heart just yet so he forced himself to reach down and roughly grab the puppy. It yelped under his harsh embrace and the master's eyes looked alarmed for quick seconds before soothing out.

Sebastian had no experience with dogs since he had a sick hatred for them. He just decided to hold the puppy like a baby. The male had the dog on the top section of his right shoulder when the dog gently leaned her head on it. Sebastian could feel the dogs fur, silky as it was, brush against the naked area of his neck. He could also feel her wet little triangular nose rub against his neck.

He stood there facing the young male while gently caressing the pup that lay on his shoulder. His expression, a solemn poker face, suddenly turned sour when he realized he was actually petting his arch-nemesis! A dog! He was holding a DOG! He suddenly stopped his actions and slowly the puppy began slowly, inching off his large bicep.

"AAHHH! SSSSHHHHIIIITTTT!" Sebastian stood there grasping onto his arm while the bluenette stood in shock of what happened and raced to his puppy and almost threw him into his large black cage. He then raced to the older male and continued asking medical questions. "Are you allergic to anything? Where does it hurt? Do you mind if I use alcohol? Keep your voice down please. I'm sorry."

"NO I'M NOT ALLERGIC TO ANYTHING AND YES IT FUCKING STINGS RIGHT WHERE THAT BITCH SCRATCHED ME! USE ALL THE ALCOHOL YOU WANNA I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! JUST CLEAN ME!"

The young male sat next to Sebastian and quickly stood up, suddenly darting to one wall to the next. He began cleaning the deep wound and began going through the safety procedures.

'Wash your hands, BULLSHIT.' He plopped down next to the man in pain and poured some (a lot) of alcohol onto the cotton ball he collected. He grabbed the man's bicep and squeezed. "Squish."

"SHUT THE FUCK – HOLY SHIT! THAT FUCKING HURT! YOU BITCHYBITCHBITCH!"

Sebastian's face was red and his jaw muscles hurt. He was mid-sentence when the small boy grabbed the bottle and just poured the alcohol directly unto the wound. His eyes expressionless, He squeezed the arm tighter with inhuman strength and got really close to Sebastian's ear.

"I said, shut the fuck up or I'll do it again."

The room was filled with silence almost instantly afterwards and the smaller grabbed a dry clean cotton ball and began patting the alcohol off. He gently patted it until he dubbed it dry and stood up, his hand still grasping the almost empty bottle of alcohol.

"Where are you go—"

The one standing swiftly turned around and held the bottle slightly tilted over the open wound. "What? Did you say something? I didn't hear you."

The older male sat there in silence watching the boy walk into a brightly lit room and watched as he walked back out with a bandage roll.

He held Sebastian's arm gently and lifted it at a comfortable height and slowly began working with the wound and dressing it. He rolled the bandage until he saw fit and grabbed his nearby pocket knife. He snapped it open and for the first time, showed someone his knife. It had black embellishments and designs they were so beautiful, Sebastian would've though they boy stole it. Using experience hands, the small group of thin fingers began cutting the bandage and tucking it in.

Sebastian and the boy sat there, staring at each other for what seemed like eternity in silence until Sebastian broke it. Sebastian could finally see all the male's facial features. 'Beautiful' The young boy could pass as a girl if someone put him in girl clothes and a wig. His eyes were large and a charming color. His hair matched his bed's sheets and the rest of his bedroom's blue furniture. His hair was lazily styled but it still looked amazing. 'I wonder what he would look like with sex hair.' Just thinking of sex hair on the male made blood rush to the thick rod of flesh between his legs.

"What's you name?"

Throwing his small head back his blue hair flopping messily, showing porclein skin perfect for biting and let out a soft laugh and answered, looking Sebastian dead on, his hand still holding Sebastian's bicep.

"Ciel. My name is Ciel Phantomhive."

"Congrats, you just gave me a boner."

_Thud. _Silence. _Click. SLAM! _Ciel removed his supporting hand on Sebastian's arm and watched as the wounded male hit the ground with a loud thud. He quickly stood and smoothed out his un-wrinkled shirt and swiftly walked to the door and slammed it shut.

* * *

Please ignore errors and like always r&r pwease! :) I'll just update when I have a complete chapter or just when I think you guys deserve it... Third chapter should be born soon. XD


	3. Chapter 3

This is going to be in Ciel's point of view…. Yeah… I'm tired… yeah… well, here it is… (Bad Girl by Beast)

* * *

I began panting when I reached the staircase. I needed to clear my mind. Why did that idiot say that? Was he crazy? We _just_ met. I gave him and erection? Yeah right. I walked to the front doors and yelled out, "I'M GOING OUT AGAIN!"

I slammed the door closed before my father was able to say anything. 'This is crazy.'

I stepped off the porch and stepped onto perfectly green grass. I walked on the grass, of course there was a concrete walkway but it was just fun to look back at the foot prints left. I reached the asphalt and turned around to take a look at my home. It was perfect. The house color matched the building perfectly. The windows were all in the perfect place and the door and the porch were adorned with colorful accessories. The grass was like always, perfect.

I turned on my heel and began walking on the side of the road. I passed several familiar houses I've seen everyday. My heartbeat was back to normal and my breathing was too. I began thinking of what my future would hold. I remembered my terrible, tragic past and hoped my future held no more heartbreaking situations. I sat by my mother's hospital bed the hour she died. I would joke with her while she sat there in the pathetic hospital dress.

She would always reassure me everything would be alright. I would always smile when she said that, knowing it wasn't true. She had cancer and didn't find out until she reached a deadly stage. I knew she wasn't going to live to see me grow up completely but she would still joke and laugh with me. She would always say, "When I get out of here, We _need_ to go out to eat. This hospital food is terrible."

I would laugh with her when she said stuff that was impossible, like, "I'm ready to fly. We should go rock climbing later. This place is so…ugly." She couldn't fly. She wouldn't be able to go rock climbing. The place was ugly though.

I began kicking nearby rocks until the rock was kicked in a random direction I wouldn't go to. There were acorns nearby and my heart began to race. It's been years since I did this. I turned my head to make sure nobody was looking. When I saw nobody near, I walked close to the pile of giant acorns and placed my foot lightly on top. I suddenly pushed all my weight onto the pile an savored the crunching noises I knew so well. I placed both feet beside each other and began randomly stomping, twisting my torso while at it.

After the crunching noises stopped, I looked down and saw that all the unfortunate acorns were crushed into the asphalt. I elegantly stepped off the flat pile and continued walking like nothing happened.

I passed plenty of strangers that were so kind as to wave at me. I sent a sweet smile to some and lifted my hand. I curled my fingers and straightened them, waving back. When I turned back to my path, I realized my walk was almost over.

I stepped back into my street and took in all the richly decorated houses. I knew everyone on the street and thankfully nobody came out. I stepped back onto my property and headed towards the front door. I swiftly opened it and stepped into the warm house. "Dad, I'm home. I'll be…. Upstairs."

I dashed upstairs before he could answer again and blasted into my room. I jiggled the door knob before actually getting it open. 'I'm such a fail.'

It was flung open and I looked around the room silently. I stepped in and took note that the man wasn't there. I walked to my bed and sat down. I remembered Princess and went to unlock her cage. She sauntered out the open door and into the hallway. I went back my bed and tossed myself on it. My face was buried into the fluffy pillows and I sighed.

I heard my bathroom door click open and I snapped my head in the direction of it. A large figure walked out and I gasped.

"No." He did not just….

"Yep." He did….

"NO! NO,NO,NO,NO!" He did it.

"Yep, wanna see for yourself? I'm soft right now."

My eyes widened at the blunt confession and I blinked a couple of times before shoving my face back into the pillows, silently screaming. I heard the older teen laugh and felt the large bed dip. I looked up and glared daggers at him. He only smiled wider at my action.

"You're disgusting."

He smiled and said. "I know."

Just then Lilly's voice could be heard. "Sebastian, I gotta go now. Come on."

Sebastian's body lifted from the bed and he walked over to the door. I followed after him, wanting to say goodbye to them.

We reached the bottom of the stairs and made out way to the front door. Lilly and my father were already there and I smile sweetly at Lilly. She gave a gorgeous smile back at me. My father held the door open for the duo and they walked out after saying their good-byes. We watched them get into the car and drive out. My father closed the door after letting us both in. I didn't say a word to him and went straight to the kitchen. I just had strawberry toaster strudels and wanted something sweeter. I entered the organized kitchen.

I pulled out a plate and grabbed a fork. I pulled out a left over piece of chocolate cake covered with icing,, smothered with bits of different chocolate bars. I grabbed a cake knife and sliced a large porcine and place it on my plate. I covered the cake and placed the knife beside the glass cake display. Walking to the table, I grabbed a napkin with my free hand and pulled out a chair. I sat down and didn't hesitate to stab the cake with my handy fork.

"You eat so many sweet things but you're skinny as a twig."

My mouth was smeared and filled with the dessert and I turned my head to look at my father, leaning on the door frame. I tried to smile but was too afraid my delicious sweets would tumble out. I just nodded and swallowed. I began stuffing my mouth again and finished the cake. I got up and walked to the sink, placing my plate into the sink. I rinsed it but left it in the sink. I went back to the table and grabbed the napkin. I rapidly wiped my face with it before tossing it into the trash can.

I walked slowly to the stair case and trudged up the stairs. I turned into my room and curiously walked to my bathroom. I slowly tapped it open and gasped when I felt the thick atmosphere overwhelm me. "Ugh. That's disgusting." I grabbed the air freshener and sprayed in into nothing. I lifted my head and sniffed the freshened air. I could still smell him, spice and cinnamon. I grabbed the resting can and sprayed it all over the large bathroom.

Once I felt it was "freshened" enough, I turned to the door and switched off the lights. I went and laid on the vast bed. I took a long breath of it and snapped my head back in disgust when I smelled him there too. I ran over to my dresser and opened my top drawer and grabbed a small bottle. I walked over to the bed and held the bottle like it was a pile of diamonds. I held it over the "infected" area and spayed it. The sweet smell invaded my senses and I sighed. It was way too long since I smelled it. The sweet smell I couldn't get rid of. It was too much for me sometimes.

I returned it back to it's place and started towards the door. On my there I grabbed my car keys and walked out. Yelling my goodbyes and my future destination, I grabbed the door knob, this time waiting for an answer. "Drive safe."

"Kay dad!"

I shut the door behind me and walked to the beautiful car that was waiting for me. I unlocked the door and opened the door. The car still had it's "new car smell" which I inhaled deeply. I slid in and made sure everything was alright. I jammed the keys in and turned it. I pulled the car into reverse and smoothly pulled out. Pulling the car into 4-D, I drove away from my property.

"I'm coming~" I said in a singsong way. I smashed the radio button lightly and listened to music.

* * *

I'm jamming to Kpop! :) If you listen to Kpop too, what's your favorite song? XD Lemme know! =3 toodles!


	4. Chapter 4

OK~ I was so happy I got reviews… Yeah.. not many… but I still appreciate all… My sister and I partied because I got EIGHT followers… EIGHT! Now I have 12… I think… yeah. LOVE IT! Review and Ugh! I keep forgetting, KUROSHITUJI IS NOT MINE! :'( why must I be reminded…. HERE IT IS GIANT ACORNS! 3

* * *

"Sebastian… is everything alright?"

He and his mother was halfway home from the Phantomhive's home when his mother looked over and noticed Sebastian deeply spacing out.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah I'm cool… I think."

"Sebastian? So, what do you think?"

"Er, I guess he's alright… He's really tall though… I like his blue hair. He makes really good snacks... he's pretty much carefree. Oh, wait, were you talking about the midget?"

"Sebastian! That is very impolite. Honestly, sometimes I feel the need to send you to etiquette school."

Sebastian put his hands together in a begging motion. "No mother! Please have mercy on me! I would hate being sent THERE!"

They both began laughing and Lilly continued her questioning. "Yeah, I did mean… Ciel. Do you like him?"

"Yeah… Not like that though. He's ok, but he could be better."

"Sebastian, I mean have you fallen in love with him or NOT?"

"No, I haven't."

Lilly had a I'm-up-to-something looking expression on her face. She was up to something and Sebastian knew it. Nothing was said from the both of them until they parked in the garage.

"Yet."

"What'd you say mom?"

"…Nothing."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed with suspicion when his mother gave the quick response. "Mmhm.. sure, sure."

His mother began laughing lightly and unlocked the door for the two of them. "Ok Sebastian, I've got to go to work, and since it's Saturday and you don't have school, just.. do whatever you do. M'kay?'

"Yup. Got it."

With that, they went their separate ways, his mother headed to her room to get dressed and Sebastian going up to his room.

After walking up the stairs he walked straight to his room and opened the door. Once he reached the room, he dragged himself to his bed, his arms swaying beside him. He tossed himself onto his bed and let out a small chuckle. Ciel must have figured out he was telling the truth when he told the boy he "did it" in his restroom.

He flipped over so he was face-first in the pillow. He began mumbling random words until he fell asleep. "Butterfly, pickle juice…. Heterotroph…. Liver…. Orange cucumber….. Galapagos…zzz."

* * *

Sebastian slept until he was woken by the massive headache he received from the nap. "Ugh, this is why I don't take naps."

He got up and went straight for his bathroom. He stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower. He did his usual routine and once he felt the slightest change in the water temperature he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. He looked into the mirror while patting his body dry.

"Maybe I should hit the gym or something."

He was skinny. That was pretty much all he had to say about himself, being skinny didn't offend him, but he was just skinny, not muscular or ripped. He looked at himself from different angles and eventually began looking at himself from a side angle and ended up staring at his back. His back showed off his long thick spinal cord and his shoulder blades.

"Yep, the gym works just fine."

After leaving the bathroom, he pulled on a small black tee and some black jeans. He yanked on a jacket and grabbed his keys. He pulled out his phone and looked up the closest gyms. Apparently there had been one next to his neighborhood all this time. 'Why did I never see it?'

After memorizing the location quickly, he grabbed some money on the table and jogged out the door to his car. He was cozily inside his 2nd favorite car. He called her, "Doll". She was the creamy white of a porcelain doll. Her interior design was red and black leather. She had been his first car. He chose her out of all the cars in the world. He liked her because of the horse power and her design. He would pick the other if he had a choice though. The other was just a lot easier to take care of.

He stuck the key in a and began driving out of his familiar neighborhood. He made few turns before seeing the gym come into view. "Well, let's bounce." He knew he was talking to nobody, but he convinced himself he was talking to Doll. After locking her up nicely, he turned and sauntered to the gym.

He opened the doors and was greeted by a fit-looking woman and was taken to the front desk, where he filled out forms and registered for a membership. He paid for his first month and was given the directions to the pool, the rock climbing, the work out rooms, and the snack bar.

He thanked the lady and went back out to his car, unlocking it and opening the back. He grabbed the sports bag and tossed it around his shoulder. He walked to the gym again, entering and this time not walking to the front desk. Sebastian headed straight for the workout room and was shocked at how big it really was. He didn't allow it to be seen in his facial expressions and just nodded, humming lightly.

The older teen quickly changed into his workout sweats and a black v-neck. He first started the pull ups hitting 23 pulls. He stationed at the weights and started with 100 lbs. He later advanced to a 250 and stopped after loosing the feel in his arms. He quickly changed into his regular clothes and soon left the gym.

He hopped into his car and drove away. He was two miles away from home when he saw a better looking car than his. His windows were thankfully shaded so the other driver wouldn't see him staring. He slowly drove beside the car and looked in. He knew if the other person was looking at him, turn away. Yeah, you may have dimmed glasses but they might have really good eyes.

He peered into the window, only to be shocked of seeing the young boy he way earlier that day. He silently gasped when the boy turned his face to Sebastian's car. Sebastian quickly turned his head and kept looking at the light. He looked into the corner of his eye and saw Ciel still staring at him, sinking slowly while at it.

Once the stop lights turned green, Sebastian stomped on the pedal and quickly drove away (at the speed limit of course). Ciel's car was practically tailing him. He was right behind Sebastian an took every turn Sebastian took. Sebastian glanced quickly at the rear-view mirror to find Ciel's face looking confused.

They both drove into the same neighborhood and turned onto the same street. Sebastian pulled into his driveway and sighed when Ciel continued driving. He did stop though, 3 houses away form Sebastian's. Sebastian got out of his car like he didn't notice Ciel and walked to his trunk. He popped it open and grabbed his gym bag.

He looked out of the corner of his eye again to see Ciel sinking lower until only small clumps of hair were visible. He would peek out every once in a while to see if Sebastian was still there which he was taking slow motions in closing and locking his car. He purposely parked outside of his garage and would move it later. He calmly walked to his door and unlocked it, jabbing it open. He dashed to his room and dropped his gym clothes.

Once he reached his bedroom he slammed his door shut like monsters were chasing him. He ran to a window in and angle so Sebastian could see what Ciel was doing. He watched intently and with silence.

' .god. Mr. Masturbater is right beside me. Oh my god, why are we, why did we just…. He lives here?! Oh my goodness I've come here all my life and I haven't had an encounter with him. Fortunately.'

I began sliding down my seat and occasionally popped up to see if Sebastian had left or not. Once he left, I quickly unseatbelted and pulled the keys out. I stepped out of my car elegantly but was soon disturbed when I heard a high-pitched voice, "CIIIIEEELLLL! I'VVEEE MIIISSEEEDD YYYOOUUU!"

"I've missed you too…"

* * *

Ok, ok, So like, does anyone listen to vocaloid? I do… well some. Has anyone listened to Kanon Wakeshima? I love her. :) I will update just whenever. random stuff. potato, OK! REVIEW! PLEASE!


End file.
